


its been 9 months and i still miss my home

by An_English_Fan_Girl



Series: Jason Todds Playlist [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, Not Beta Read, Piano, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_English_Fan_Girl/pseuds/An_English_Fan_Girl
Summary: Jason Todds Been back in Gotham for 9 months and has done nothing... his bad..
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Lian Harper & Roy Harper & Jason Todd
Series: Jason Todds Playlist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739617
Kudos: 51





	its been 9 months and i still miss my home

**Author's Note:**

> not quite like the first as not a true song fic but need for the story. the song used Fur Elie By Beethoven and The man on the Flying trapeze by Eddie Cantor. Ps sorry for spelling.

It had been 9 months since Jason Todd came back to Gotham. In that 9 months he has not done much, well not done much with his plan… the whole reason for coming back home. Sure he has worked with the Batfam, proven that he can play by the bats rules, use rubber bullets and even been put into B patrol rotation. Taken down drug rings. Stop robberies. You know regular Bat stuff, stuff he's been doing since he was a kid but actually building a relationship back up? Fuck no has that happen. 

  
_‘I havent even fucking taked to Alfie like I said I would’_ Jay groweld under his breath, contining to look at his new weponds, thanks to Roys lates presnt box. not his usual style but a taser gun fits in to the Bats rules so maybe he can work with it. _‘Or I could give it to Dick, he'd love it… well Nightwing seems to love his Escrima Sticks… thought i'd actually have to talk to him outside of work for that…’_ sighing Jason glances at his phone. He was avoiding the Golden Boy, Dick had tried to talk to him before and after petrol, texting him every couple of days ‘checking in’ dick says, even inviting him out at least once a week. It was all too much for Jay, all too soon, not following his plan… _‘I've got to Talk to Alfie, I said I'd stop running but I haven't…’_

  
Suddenly a sharp raping interrupted Jason's musing. _‘How odd no one visits me and Roy's boxes has already been delivered for this month… Fuck its going to be Dick… i can deal this him right now.. Not in my home that to close…’_ Another quick series of raps on his door finally gets Jason moving. His flat is small, rundown and in a pretty shitty aria of Gotham (and that's saying something). There's mould in the left corner of the living room, the carpet has so many stains that Jason count tell you what the actual colour was, the couch was much better and it's probably best not to think about the bathroom. The only two place jay had done much with is the Bedroom, now sporting a big king size bed that pretty much takes up the whole room with a tiny wardrobe that holds all his clothes by the window, and the Kitchen, thought just as shitty as the rest of the place but the mould and crushed dirt had been scrubbed away and it was flawlessly organized. It may be a lot better than some of the places he stayed as a kid but it is not the standard of any of the other Bats, even Dick. It didn't help that he got injured last night, shot in the thigh and then fell from the roof he was on, so he was now supporting bruised(okay maybe broken) ribs, luckily it happened on his way home so the others didn't know and he wasn't going to tell them. The room had suffered last night as well, new stains on the couch, his clothes strewn across the floor and the food from the last two days still on the coffee table. ‘ _At least I put my Helmet and my guns away’._

Turning back to the door, Jay prepared to tell who ever it was to Fuck the hell off! Swing it open, his mouth dropped open. Standing in the gritty hall way of his apartment building, which holds more than a few hookers and drug dealers, was Alfred Pennyworth. Looking great in his usual suit, even his gloves, with several bags at his feet.

  
‘Alfie?’

  
‘Master Jason, did I teach you not to keep your guests waiting in the doorway?’ the english man spoke, cocking one eyebrow. 

  
‘I-er… sorry Alfie came in. sorry about the mess.’ Jason opened the door wigher allowing Alfred to step into his flat.

  
‘Hmmm,’ the other man serves the space ‘I disappointed in you master Jason.’ those words softly slips past alfreds lips.

  
Guilt grips Jason's stomach. ‘Look I know I should have come to see you Alfie but…’ the older man cuts him off.

  
‘That is not what i was referring to, thought you have been back 9 months now and I've yet to see you,’ Jason starts to feel a little sick. ‘I was referring to the fact that you got shoot and the took a hard fall then didnt inform anyone and by the looks of treated yourself.’ 

  
‘How did you… I'm fine Alfie.. It was just a little scratch and bump.’

  
‘Now you know I don't like being lied to master Jason,’ the Grey blue eye turned to Jason once more, ‘and by the looks of it you have at lest 2 broken ribs and a deep woned on your opposite tight, meaning you should most certainly not be up and walking as you could damage your self further.’ 

  
‘Alfie i promise you i'm okay,’ lying through his teeth of course. 

  
‘What did i say about lying master jason? If you're truly okay pick up my bags and bring them over here pelace.’ 

  
Glancing at the three lage bags _‘fuck they look havey’._ ‘I err- okay’ before he got half way to picking up, pain seared up thought both his ribs and thigh. He yell out. ‘Fuck Fuck Fuck….’

  
The older man was at his side in a second. ‘Oh my silly boy, why did you even try. Lets get you to you sofa, thought i don't know how clean it is.’

  
The pair slowly made there way over to the couch, slowly setting Jason down and Alfred turned to get the bags. 

  
‘Wow thanks Alfie, way to kick a man when he's down. This is a good couch.’

  
‘I find it hard to believe master jason, now shirt off so i can have a look at those ribs and then that tight.’

  
‘You don't have to Alfie.’ even as Jay striped out of the offending clouths. _  
_

‘Quiet master Jason’ the man mumbled as he began checking out the ribs, gently touching around them, ‘definitely broken, only two, hmmm,’ he moved from the ribs to the thigh ‘not bad stitching, thought you shouldn't do it yourself. Now i want you to rup this n to you ribs for the next two weeks’ alfred handed him a larger pot of salve, ‘take two of these in the morning and one a night for the next week with food,’ a pot pills placed in his other hand. 

  
‘Time for lunch I do believe. I hope your kitchen is in better shape, master Jason.’ the older man turn toward the said kitchen.

  
‘Of course, i actually eat real food, not just cereal like some others.’

‘Hmmm that may be true. You do have a wonderful dry store, someone taught you well.’

  
‘Haha, fishing for compliments there, Alfie?’ laughed Jason

  
‘Of course not.’ amusement clear in his voice. 

  
The flat slowly filled with the smell of amazing cooking. _‘God how I've miss Alfie's cooking and the man him self…’_

  
‘Hey Alfie, how did you know i got hurt? It happen after petrol.’

  
‘And you didn't tell anyone,’ the judgmental eyebrows are back, Jason knows,even if he can't see it. ‘Well Young master Jason, Master Tim was reviewing some CCTV tapes for a case,and saw the fall, witch didn't add up, according to him as you had been fine on petole, it didn't take long for him to fine a view of you being shoot,’ the man was now in the doorway of the kitchen looking at Jay, ‘that was a lot of blood, Master Jason. We were very worried. You should have called someone.’

  
‘We?’ the question was passed he lips before he could really regester what was say. 

  
‘Yes We. After master Tim found the footage of your fall he called Master Bruce, Master Dick and myself down to the cave. We had to practically restrain master Dick from storming over here before the sun was up. I did not think that would be something you would want, as you have been avoiding him.’  
‘I-i havent been avoiding him!’ Jason counted help but cut him off sharply.

  
‘Yes you are. I do believe that you have been avoiding everyone. Anyway I wanted to come see you, I was done waiting, my boy.’ 

  
‘I-i-i i’m sorry Alfie, i was meaning to see you or at least call… i'm sorry.’

‘Hush now, my boy. Lunch is almost ready. Can you sit up?’

  
‘Of course,’ Jay only winced slightly as he sat up. 

  
From there the afternoon passed slowly, both men catching up with each other as Jason had planned. They talked of everything that happened in the last two years, of Jason's life with the Outlaws. Of Dami's schooling, how he'd got better with people, kinder. Of Roy and little Lian and Jason actually being great with the girl, her favourite uncle. Of Tim becoming the CEO and his coffee addiction. Jason getting his highschool diploma finally. Of Dick, his commandments and hopeless love life (which didn't make Jason simultaneously jealousy and pleased, not at all...). Of the books that they have read and what others should. On and on. They didn't talk about one thing however, Bruce, Alfie didn't seem to want to talk the other man, other than in parsing, which suited Jason just fine.

  
‘Do you still play?’ Alfred suddenly ask, looking to the corner of the room where the battered old keyboard Jason had gotten sat. 

  
‘A little, thought that thing isn't as nice to play as my old piano.’

  
‘Will you play for me?’ 

  
‘I-i of course Alfie, thought like i say its not great and im a little out of practice,’ Jason when to stand, but his ribs quickly made them self know. _‘Aww Fuck’_

  
‘Oh master Jason, had forgotten, stop moving, it's alright’ Alfred began to fuss over the boy. 

‘Its alright Alfie, I can still play, can you just bring it over here?’ his ribs were still protesting _‘at least i think i can play’_

  
‘Only if you sure’ the older man studied his face before grabbing the old keyboard from the other side of the room.

  
‘Hmm what should i play? Wait i know!’ he began to paly a song he had know as long has he could play. Gently caressing the keys, as the familiar note began to fill the air. The note old friends that he could never forget. A small gasp broke through the soft flow of notes in the air. Making jason opening his eye, which he didn't know hed closed, to glace at he only lisner. Alfred's usually composed face was one of surprise, mouth open, eye wiged and slity glasyed.

  
‘Is that…’ alfred had clear his throat, ‘is that Fur Elise’

  
‘Of course. Its still your favorite right?’

  
‘I-i’ his voice broke again. ‘yes , yes it is. Though I don't think I have heard it played so beautifully in a long time.’ 

Jay didn't reply, he just smiled and continued to play. Too soon the song was over and the spell was broken. 

  
Sighing and looking at his watch alfred spoke ‘as much as I wish I could stay, master jason. I must go. Masters Dick and Tim have been put in charge of dinner and i would like to return to see what is left of my kitchen.’ 

  
‘Oh, god whose idea was that?? I've seen Dick burn water and Tim just runs on coffee so i can imagine it is any good in the kitchen ether’ Jay had to laugh at him. 

  
‘I know my boy. But it was those two or leave master Bruce in charge… and somehow they were the better choice’ laughing with Jay. 

  
Gingerly Jason got upe to show the other out. They slowly mayed it to the door.

  
Turning back to ward jason alfride said ‘my dear boy, please take care of yourself, do not try to look after yourself again, if you get hurt call at least me. My number is already in your phone, miss babs didt when i arrived, so no excuses!’ glancing at his watch once agin, ‘ I would like to ask if we could meet for coffee or something each week, do you agree?’

  
‘Of course Alfie, I want nothing more!’ Jason beamed, perhaps the plan isn't completely lost.

  
‘Finally, can I ask you one more thing? Place stop avoiding Master Dick, he is getting almost unbearable with his pinning and I can't imagine it stopping, certainly after today. I don't think we would be able to stop him coming around to bug you anymore even if you try to avoid him. That time is over. He just want you back, you know. Has missed you so much. He keeps whining for his ‘little wing’’ Alfred just stared at jay waiting for his response, with a small knowing smaile on his face. 

  
‘i-i-i yeah sure Alfie i'll talk to the boy wonder.’ stutted the younger man, not truly able to process what the other was saying or the look on his face.

  
With a small hug the butler was off down the dingy hall and back to Wayne manor. Jay closed the door, leaning against it slightly. He can't help the smile that spread across his face the one that has been on his face most of the day. He just spent the day with his ‘grandad’ for the first time in years and that made it the best day in years despite the ribs. _‘Plus the plan is now under the way.’_

  
‘Fuck…’ 

  
Suddenly a ‘The Man On the Flying Trapeze’ filled the air. 

  
**_He'd fly through the air with the greatest of ease_ **  
**_A daring young man on the flying Trapeze_ **  
**_His movements were graceful, all girls he could please_ **  
**_And my love he purloined away_ **

_‘Fuck. I can't ignore him i promise Alfie..’_

  
Preparing himself as best he can, Jay picks up the phone, heart beating fast. 

  
‘What's up, Dickhead?’


End file.
